


Eternity

by detritvss



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Marriage, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Sex, Slice of Life, zombie Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detritvss/pseuds/detritvss
Summary: You and Jason have been together for a long time, he figures it is about time to make it official.
Relationships: Jason Voorhees/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know that much about asl, so please forgive me. I just want him to be able to communicate and I love the idea of learning it with him.

Jason gripped your hand tightly and he led you through the forest. It was a beautiful spring day. There was a light breeze that moved the scent of wildflowers and greens through the air. The blue sky was dotted with light fluffy clouds, just enough for some occasional shade. The bright sun warmed the earth just enough to finally not be bundled up.  


“Where are we going, honey?” After Jason’s usual trip around the camp he had come back and grabbed you. No real explanation, just a tug of your hand out the door. He seemed too excited to hold back his strength, which would have been enough to drag you but you somehow kept up.  


He looked back. You wished you could see his face, now covered by his mask. Over your time with Jason you had picked up on his facial expressions; hard to read at first due to the decay, but now it came to you without a thought. Masked though, was a bit harder, and even in the bright light of the early afternoon you found yourself unable to get a good look at his eye.  


He began to slow as you reached a clearing in the dense forest you had been running through. In front of you were rows of tall grasses and wildflowers. A meadow you had never been to before. The sweet smell of the flowers overwhelmed you.  


“It’s beautiful Jason! I can’t believe you have been hiding this from me!” Your smile gave away the lightheartedness of the remark.  


He walked into the clearing and waved for you to follow. Somewhere close to the center a blanket was laid out on the ground. Jason has been careful enough to find a spot that had few flowers to crush. He cared so much for the beauty of the forest; it always made your heart swell with joy.  


He reached behind him and grabbed a beautiful bunch of flowers, carefully removed from the ground with roots still attached, you were sure in hopes you could replant them in your garden.  


“They are absolutely lovely!” You took them and pressed them up to your nose, taking in the fragrance.  


He stood completely still, watching you. Taking in your beauty, the beauty of the forest and flowers surrounding you. To him, this is where you belonged — with him in this forest he had called home for so long.  


“So what is the special occasion?” Jason often doted on you, bringing you gifts from teenagers he had slain — new clothing, jewelry, books — anything he thought you might like. But this felt different, he seemed nervous, a contrast to his more recent confident self.  


He moved closer to you, reaching a hand up to cup your cheek, calloused thumb grazing your bottom lip. He lowered his masked face down and pressed a kiss against your lips. You adored when he kissed you like this. It was sweet, you could feel his warm breath washing over you through the holes in his mask, hear his echoing breathing, usually heavy with love and need.  


He looked down, moving your attention from your eyes to his hands.  


You both had been learning sign language, you had often brought home books and videos and he loved to spend hours looking over them or watching them -- you knew he longed to communicate with you more than with facial expressions and looks.  


You watched his hands move.  


‘Marry me?’  


Butterflies filled your stomach. He quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace, a sapphire charm dangled from the delicate chain.  


“Oh Jason. Yes! Yes of course baby!” You felt yourself shaking with pure joy, tears welling up in your eyes.  


“Kiss me please!” You squealed after moments of stillness.  


He grabbed you and pulled you close to him, a tight hug, tighter than usual, his excitement once again lower his inhibitions.  


He pressed his masked face against yours.  


You quickly reached up and slid his mask up, just enough to reveal his mouth — exposed teeth and grey flesh. You knew he hated having his mask off outside of the cabin, but this would have to be ok. You needed to kiss his face, taste his mouth, his skin. You crashed your lips against his teeth. His grip tightened even more.  


You two laid out on the blanket for the rest of the afternoon. He had prepared, bringing water, fruit, and bread, along with your favorite book of poetry. You two laid there your head rested on his chest, and you read to him for hours, eventually nodding off.  


When you awoke you were wrapped up in his arms, dusk had set in and he was carrying you home.  


You pressed your lips against the gray flesh of his exposed neck.  


“Im so excited, Jason. I get to be yours forever.”  


He squeezed you closer to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You weren’t sure what exactly to expect going forward. Would Jason know what weddings were like? You were sure his mom would help guide him, he had to have some idea back there if he even asked you.  


The next few weeks went by as normal. Jason did his regular checks through the camp and surrounding forest, taking care of any trespassers. He helped you garden and bake. He took you on hikes and listened to you read to him. Every night he took you, roughly and passionately. Ever since he had become comfortable in your relationship he had become more up front about his want of love and affection, and you had been overjoyed to give him exactly that, but the way he touched you and looked at you seemed different. It was more real to him, more official. Perhaps he even felt less shame in his need to be intimate with you. You would be his after all, his mother could no longer complain of the sins you two had engaged in.  


You woke up one morning to Jason standing at your bedside, watching you.  


“Good morning sweetheart. Is everything ok?” You were groggy, still half asleep.  


“Today” he signed quickly.  


You jumped up.  


“When?” Your excitement grew, you had been waiting for the day that he would tell you. That he would have everything ready.  


“Noon”  


You jumped out of bed and wrapped your arms around his massive body.  


“Ok, I’ll get ready! Come get me when it’s time!” You pushed him out of the room and rushed to get ready.  


At noon a knock came. You looked at yourself one more time in the mirror. You looked just how you had hoped, your outfit was perfect, your face was plastered with a huge smile and your eyes bright with a deep happiness.  


You walked out of the room. Jason’s eye widened as he looked at you through the mask. He had put on the cleanest clothes he had and even had attempted to clean his mask.  


He reached out for your hand and you placed yours in his, the size of his completely enveloping yours. You stared at it, no matter how many times you held hands the size difference always entrancing.  


He led you out and through the forest again, to the same spot he had proposed at a few weeks earlier. The flowers were just as beautiful and fragrant as before. The sun shone brightly, but it all was completely eclipsed but the pure joy in Jason’s eye.  


There was a blanket laid out in the grass, flowers in glass jars and vases were along the side of his mother’s head and sweater, which was resting on a pillow on the side of the blanket.  


“I’m glad she is here Jason. I hope she is as happy as we are.” You knew how much his mother meant to him, you knew he would have never been with you if she didn’t consent and it meant so much to you that he believed she did.  


He nodded, he knew she loved you, she told him all of the time. She told him how he should make you his, how he should settle down and finally do the right thing.  


He faced you then, taking your hands in his.  


You took a deep breath and stood up on your tiptoes and reached a shaking hand up, placing your hand gently on his mask.  


“Can I see your face, honey? I want to see your face while we do this.”  


He nodded and he slowly took it off, letting it fall to the ground. You traced your hand along his cheek, fingers dipping into his missing flesh, grazing his teeth.  


You moved your hands back to his. Feeling the rough flesh and exposed bones of his hands in yours.  


“Jason. I... I love you. From the moment I laid my eyes on you I knew that I wanted to make you the happiest man in the world. I knew that I wanted to be with you, that I wanted to love you. Being here, in this beautiful meadow, in this beautiful forest, with you — there is nothing more I want in the entire world. I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you, by your side. I will love you for eternity, Jason. I am yours forever. Being yours is a dream come true.” You felt yourself rambling – a jumbled mess of what you had planned. 

  
Tears fell from your eyes. He cupped your face and wiped one away with him thumb. The biggest smile filled his face. He was beaming, eyes bright. There were few times he had looked so happy.  


He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to you. The messy handwriting of a man who hadn’t held a pencil in over 30 years covered the page.  


You placed a hand to your mouth in surprise. Tears fell more frequently. He had been practicing writing and you didn’t even know.  


On the letter he had written:  


_I love you with all of me. I am so happy you are mine and I am yours, forever._  


You felt your whole body tremble. You pressed the note against your chest.  


“Oh Jason. Forever and ever. Nothing would make me happier.”  


You reached into your pocket and pulled out two rings.  


“I... I didn’t know what size to get you. I just guessed. I have a chain too if it doesn’t fit... if you want to wear it that is...”  


You handed him the smaller one and held out your hand. You guided him as he slid it on your finger.  


You did the same, taking his ring and sliding it on. It fit and you almost jumped for joy. He stood there staring at the ring on his finger for a long while.  


“Jason, You’re supposed to kiss me now!” You couldn’t hold back. You needed to feel his mouth against yours.  


He placed a hand on your chin, tilting it up higher, and placed his mouth against yours. Kissing you deeply, passionately.  


“I love your Jason.” Your lips grazed his as you spoke. “Thank you for this. Thank you for loving me.”  


With that you collected his mom and he swept the two of you up in his arms, carrying you home.


End file.
